Blood, Boots, and Bullets
by Pen Gnots
Summary: My first AU. Arizona heads to the Wild West to be a Doctor in a small clinic, and Callie is an outsider warding off Bandits
1. Welcome to Harrison

**Disclaimer… I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters and any comparisons with other forms of media books or such is accidental and I make no profit and only do this for fun.**

**Summary Arizona is a doctor in a small town in the wild west. Callie is an outsider chasing off Bandits.**

**AN… This is my first AU so be kind and please let me know what you think no beta all mistakes are mine so please review.**

**Blood, Boots, and Bullets Chapter 1 Welcome to Harrison**

Arizona sat in the carriage watching the dust roll by wondering if it really was the best decision to leave the city. She was one of the only women to graduate from college with out dropping out because of finding a husband. Proud of her independence she had found a job out west in a small clinic in need of a doctor. The only worry she had was leaving her family behind. She had always been close to her parents and her brother Timothy, but in the end her need for independence won out. And, so she sat starring out the carriage window when they suddenly stopped.

Looking out the window Arizona noticed a small house on fire. Then the drivers face appeared looking worried. "Bandits have been around and it looks like they've left but not long ago." Holding up a gun he asked, "Do you know how to use this."

Shaking her head she replied "no". She was terrified never had she imagined this danger. Still sitting in the carriage she got even more panicked as the driver whirled around at the sound of hoof beats.

"Georgie, they're gone." Arizona heard a woman's breathless voice.

"Witch way did they head?" George asked.

"North, away from town." Arizona tried to get a look at the woman but she was mounted on a horse and out of her line of view. "If you want I can ride with you 'till we reach the bridge."

"That might be a good idea just in case."

After that they road in silence Arizona only wondering who this mysterious woman was. And, as promise the rider left them as they crossed a wooden bridge into the town.

As the carriage came to a final stop George opened the door and held out his hand stating "Welcome to Harrison ma'm"

Arizona stepped out and noticed people riding around on horses and a few businesses with people moving in and out. "George, it's Dr. Robbins." And there it was on the other side of the carriage the clinic.

She moved around the carriage and was greeted by a tall man with a badge on his vest. "Mark Sloan, I'm the sheriff here and just wanted to great our new doctor are you his wife?"

Arizona shook the mans hand and smiled slightly with distain, "Nice to meet you Mr. Sloan I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins."

Marks smile faded slightly "My apologies Dr. Robbins we don't get female physicians in these parts. But, what do you say you let me make it up to you by buying you a drink at the saloon this evening?"

Was he trying to charm her, because she didn't know. "Fine, but for now I must get to checking out my clinic." Arizona figured this way she could start to get to know the people of the town. And at that Mark Sloan sauntered off.

George was pulling down her luggage since she would be staying in the apartment attached to the clinic. "Dr. Robbins would you like me to carry these items in for you they seem quite heavy?" George asked.

"Please George."

As they entered the clinic Arizona was shocked at the amount of dust that had accumulated. "When was the last time this place was in use?"

"I think it's been about a year now since Dr. Williams passed."

"You've been with out a doctor for a year?" she was shocked.

"Well, yeah, but the bandits have been acting up more lately so the mayor figured it was time to get a doc incase someone got hurt."

"Speaking of the bandits who was the woman who road with us?"

"Oh that would be Callie Torres. She lives outside of town somewhere and helps watch out for bandits. She grew up in this town but one day just left and rarely crosses the bridge." George said as he lifted a trunk into the apartment area.

Arizona found a washtub and started scrubbing down her clinic. She wanted it clean in case of emergency. She also started to mark down any supplies she might need to send for when a frantic knock came to her door.

Two young women where standing at the door holding up a scruffy looking young man. "Are you the doctor?" one of the women asked.

"Yes, bring him in."

"This is Alex Karev he was working on the second story balcony of our saloon when we heard a crash and he was on the ground!" the woman panicked

"Alex? Can you hear me?" Arizona questioned.

"God damn it yes. My damn shoulder is killing me."

After a brief examination she realized his shoulder was dislocated. "Alex, this is going to be painful so I'd like you to bite down on this." She put a strap of leather to his mouth and he clamped down.

In a matter of minutes there was screaming and sweat rolling down both the doctor and patients faces. "Ok, you'll be in a sling for a little while but be sure to come back so I can check on you." She said thinking and first thing on that supply list is pain meds.


	2. Callie Torres

**AN… Wow, so sorry it took so very long for me to post but I've been going through a lot of personal stuff. I'm still going through stuff but I've had this chapter mostly written for a long time now and I just decided what the hell hurry up and post it. I know it's not great but here it is and it will lead to other things. I've been thinking about a special one shot to do with 8x24 as well and it would be a while after every one was found and from Callie perspective. Probably just a look into how she is dealing. **

** Oh and Thanks for the reviews/notices/favs I appreciate it and I will try and do better about posting just remember I'm going through some shit in my life so it won't be on a regular basis and I truly apologize for that.**

** Please let me know your thoughts and recommendations anything you might want to see. Characters? I'm thinking Burke and Hahn will be villains and all the main show characters will have various placement through out the town. PS. The banker will be Mr. Torres and we will be getting into that in depth in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer… I own nothing except possibly the storyline, but the characters are all Shonda Rhimes and ABC. And, if my story is similar to something else then I don't claim to own it either. You know Dr. Quinn the whole idea of a woman doctor in the late 1800's… So, yeah but don't worry I'm pretty sure my story will be different.**

**Chapter 2…Callie Torres**

Arizona sat staring at the mediocre supplies she had thinking about her patient and the idea of not being able to fully help him. She would have to secure a sling out of a bed sheet.

"Alex, I would like you to stay in one of the cots for the night so I'm sure it is only your shoulder you've injured."

Groaning Alex sat up stating, "I'm fine Doc it's just a dislocation and I've got to get home."

"He's just worried about Michelle." The brown haired woman admitted.

"Leave it Grey!" Alex grumbled.

"Michelle?" Arizona quirked.

"His younger sister." The Asian woman replied.

"Alex, you know April would be willing to watch her for now. We would go down to the school house and let her know what is happening." Grey spoke to Alex.

"April?" Arizona questioned the Asian woman.

"The school teacher, she's got a thing for demon spawn." She said gesturing towards Alex.

"Just stop! I'll be fine. Now I'm leaving!" As Alex spoke he jumped off of the exam table took two unstable steps and collapsed to the floor.

Arizona moved quickly rolling him onto his back finding him unconscious. "We need to move him to one of the cots I think he has a concussion."

The three women worked together to get Alex onto a cot.

"Meredith Grey, and this surly beast is Christina Yang. We own the saloon down the road."

"Maybe one of you should let this April person know what has happened so she can bring Michelle in to see her brother."

It took all of about twenty minutes for April to come rushing hand in hand with a young girl about eleven. "Where is he? Is he going to be okay?" the eager red head begged.

Arizona took the two new comers to the cot Alex was laying on mumbling in his sleep something about Michelle. April and Michelle knelt next to Alex gripping his hand each with tears brimming their eyes.

"He wanted to be a doctor." April stated. Arizona looked on in interest while April continued, "He wanted to be a doctor, but people from here don't become anything special. We just try to support each other in this town, we are family. Alex wanted to be a doctor though. He even used to work for Dr. Williams. After Dr. Williams died he was the one people went too to get cleaned up. He doesn't always know what he is doing but he's really helped this town."

"He's all I have left." Michelle looked worriedly upon her brother. "They killed our parents and our brother…well he couldn't handle that."

"Unhh, s'ok Chelle, I'm not going any where." Alex groaned slightly rolling on the bed so he could try and focus on his sister.

"April, may I speak with you for a moment?" Arizona motioned the woman towards the front room. "He should be fine he just needs to let himself heal, but I have to go send for supplies. So, I need for you to stay with him and if something happens have Michelle run for me. I'll just head to the post and come back."

April gave a nod of assurance and Arizona grabbed her supply list and hurried out the door. She walked with purpose down the dusty road not paying any notice to anything other than her destination. When, suddenly a loud bell started clanging and the sound of doors and shudders slamming on both sides of the street. Arizona just spins around with a look of shock as to what is happening when the sound and feel of hove beats rumble through her. She can just see a large group of bandits ridding over the hill down the road towards her when a body rushes her into an alley and shoves her down hidden by some wooden barrels.

"They must've heard of your arrival." It was Callie Torres' voice again but she didn't look much like a woman wearing trousers, chaps, a leather hide coat, and a cowboy hat. "They don't like the idea of the town having a doctor. They figure next to the banker you're the most important person in town." Callie said as she pulled her six shooter and slowly looked over the barrels.

The sound of breaking glass startled Arizona. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like they threw a rock or something through the clinic window. They're probably just trying to scare you. They come in about once/twice a week just to keep us on our toes." Callie stated while peeking around the corner of the building.

"Oh my God, my patient!" Arizona gasped and she went to get up only to be pushed back to the wall with a hand place over her mouth.

"Shut up, this is a scare tactic. Your patient will be fine, but if you really want them to scare you then you'll let them know where you are. So, shut up. Do you got me?" Callie whispered in a harsh tone and Arizona looked back on her terrified but nodded in response.

Callie then went back to observe the bandits but remained with her hand on Arizona's shoulder to keep her in place. She saw the outlaws riding around with their guns in the air and after a moment a few shots were fired and the group was off.

"I've got to go find Sloan. You should be fine once their gone they stay away until they get bored again." And with that Callie Torres walked out of the alley placing her gun back in it's holster.


End file.
